


You are my sunshine (Dipper Pines x Reader )

by XxChaoticDragonxX



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a jerk, Dipper crying, Dipper has some emotional (detachment?) problems, Oneshot, Oops I meant for this to be a happy Dipper fic, Other, Reader is a very bubbly person, Reader is the nicest person ever to Dipper, based off the song, it's not, reader-chan didn't do anything wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaoticDragonxX/pseuds/XxChaoticDragonxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines meets a girl, and she lights up his world..<br/>Till bill gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine (Dipper Pines x Reader )

"Okay class!" A teacher called from the front of the room. Dipper didn't even look up, a bored expression on his face as his head rested on his wrist. He wasn't ever entergetic about much. "We have a new student today. May I introduce (f/n l/n)."

That was when Dipper looked up, even if just for a moment. She looked like all the other kids in his grade. A nervous smile on her face, but her eyes bright and shining with hope. He looked back down at his work, seemingly unphased by the new person.

"let's see... There's an empty desk behind Dipper Pines you can sit in." The teacher instructed. The cheerful girl nodded and walked down Dipper's row. He caught a quick whiff of whatever pretty perfume she had currently been wearing as she walked. She sat down and the teacher finished role call.

After the teacher had left them alone for awhile, Dipper felt a small tap on his shoulder and guessed it was from the new girl. He turned around in his seat just enough to be able to see her. "Yes?" She smiled at him. "Hi. You must be Dipper?" She asked in a energetic voice.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine"

It had been a regular day. (y/n) following Dipper around, either babbling on about something, humming, or doing something just as odd. When she noticed that unlike usually, Dipper wasn't even giving her disinterested replies. "Hey!" She said, making him look at her. She grinned at him and made a few jokes, that eventually made him smile, and even laugh a bit. "You can't be sad around me Mister! No can do!"

"You make me happy, when skies are grey"

Dipper had been searching everywhere for her. Every after-school hangout, even her house. But (y/n) was nowhere to be found. And ontop of that, no one even had a clue as to where she had gone. Dipper broke down crying in his room. Even though he was usually bored with the world when he wasn't at Gravity Falls. She didn't make him bored. Actually, she helped cure his boredom and make him smile. He wished he knew where she was.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

"Let me go!!" She demanded, struggling against the bonds she had been placed in. Her usually smiling face now carried a frown, and was red and wet from crying. "Ah ah ah.." A voice said. "No can do kid. I can't do that until Dipper falls into my trap. Until then, you're staying right where you are." The voice told her and she cried harder. 

"Please don't take my sunshine away.."


End file.
